


But my systems are fully functional...

by thorsten_is_in_the_hood



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Poor Connor, but hank takes god care of his robo son i promise!!, why am i doing this to the cinnamon roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsten_is_in_the_hood/pseuds/thorsten_is_in_the_hood
Summary: Connor gets kidnapped and hurt over night by two scrap dealers.Luckily, he has Hank and Sumo to comfort him afterwards.Set after the peaceful revolution where androids are free and Connor moved in with his da- I mean Hank ;)





	But my systems are fully functional...

**!-WARNING: DAMAGES TO BIOCOMPONENTS DETECTED-!**

> Sending report to cyberlife_tech_support

> Sending file . . .

**!-Sending failed-!**

> Searching for alternative . . .

> Emergency number found: 911

> Sending file to 911

> Sending successful

> Receiving message from 911

!-Receiving failed-!

**!-WARNING: DAMAGES TO BIOCOMPONENTS DETECTED-!**

_'what?'_

_'I can't feel anything.'_

_'I...?'_

**!-WARNING: DAMAGES TO M41nPr0cezzzzzzz0R d3T3Ct3D-!**

**!-W4rN1nG-!**

**!-W4rN1nG-!**

_'This is scary... stop it... please... stop it... i don't want this...'_

~~**!-W4rN---** ~~

> alerts have been turned off

_'This is wrong. Why is everything so black? I... I should see. Yes. Why can't I see? I need... I need... help!'_

"-EL-P-"

"Woah!"

"Holy shit dude, it's still running!"

"How cool... hey, it still has his audio receptors. Let's take them too! Oh man, we will be so rich! Do you have any idea what people will pay now for high quality parts?"

"Yeah... Weird how Cyberlife hasn't started working only on parts. It's a real gold mine after this so called 'revolution'."

"Well, good for us. This is way better than stealing copper pipes! Hey, do you th-"

_'IT HURTS! STOP!'_

"S-OP!"

"Oh- loo- i-s s-ill- tal-ing-!"

_'NO! PLEASE! STOP! I don't want to feel this!'_

 

\- ~ -

 

"Hank!"

"What?" the grumpier than usual man asked. He felt extremely guilty for having left Connor to finish the files and reporting the case to Fowler the evening before.

Connor however, never returned to their home. Hank had only realized that after waking up too late, not having been awakened by Connor like the days and weeks before.  
Hank had hoped Connor just decided to stay at the station. But he was wrong.

Connor hadn't called or sent a message that could be of any help. The android's tracker was also not helping. The whole day was silent, even Gavin wondering what happend to his 'favorite plastic friend'.

A woman was rushing over to him with her tablet in hand. "A message just came in through the emergency service. The sending address is... hold on... a RK800 android. Isn't that Connor?!"

"Shit!" Hank cursed and sat up straight to look at the device as well. "What's it saying?"

 

**\- DAMAGE REPORT - RK800 #313 248 317 - 51 -**

> Android_RK800_#313 248 317 - 51 is calling for technical support  
> Irreversible shutdown not excluded if systems take further damage

> Repairing of biocomponents needed  
#9476_thirium pump regulator  
#4242c_main processor

> Replacement of biocomponents needed  
#8089a_optical unit, left  
#8089b_optical unit, right  
#6849l_limb, left leg component  
#6859m_limb, right leg component  
#00000000000000_error  
#00000000000000_error  
#00000000000000_error

> 3rR0R  
> T_T-hhhhhhH4nnk 1n33d hhhH31p// 

 

"FUCK!" shouted the lieutenant and slammed his fist on the table.

"At least we have a sign of life of him now... and the message has an address attached-"

"Then let's go! Are you waiting for a coffee break or what?!"

Hank flipped the whole station upside down until they had a team ready and even an android to perform the much needed repairs. They speeded to the supposed crime scene and found an old, abandoned warehouse.

"This is such a fucking cliche..." Gavin cursed next to Hank.

"Shut it." was the only response before the older stormed into the building with the police team on his heel.

"Wha- holy fucking shit don't shoot! Ryan!!" a young man shouted, arms up in surrender.

Another man emerged from another room, hands immediately up as well. "Woah! H-Hey, we know it's not our property bu-"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THIS SHITHOLE!"

"Hank, calm down. Your screeching is annoying." Gavin said, stepping closer. "Just tell us where the android is and we won't shoot you another asshole."

"Y-You're here for that plastic-"

Hank felt the extreme urge to pull the trigger, making Gavin's threat real. "Yes we are and I swear whatever you did to-"

Ryan, if that even was the man's name, lowered his arm a little to point at the door he came from. "I-It's in there!"

"HE!" Hank shouted, but quickly rushed past him into said room.

As he entered, he felt sick. Even his android hating past-self would have felt uneasy at the sight. Android parts were laying around in messy piles, thirium splattered and smeared all over the place. Hank eventually spotted a halfway taken apart android.

"Oh shit, please, no..."

Hank pulled Connor into his arms and carefully touched his partner's face. "Son, hey, can you hear me?"

He saw eyes opening a fraction more, deep scratch wounds around them. Appearantly the men didn't succeed in taking them out.

"S-sys-em in s-an-by." came the broken, mechanical sounds from Connor.

"Help's here. Stay with me, kid. " Hank begged, tears forming in his eyes as he ran his thumb over the faintly blue LED. "Oh Connor, what did they do to you..."

"S-ys-em on-liiiiiine. W-a-niiing, se-ve-e da-ma-ge de-ec-ed. Shu--dow-n iiin ze-o poiii-n f-o-thy ff-iiiiivee mii-nu-es."

"Oh... my..." did Hank hear behind him before another officer and the repair android appeared.

"Connor, shit, stay with me! Help him, he's about to fucking d-" Hank broke off the sentence, staring at the repair android with wide eyes as he realized what he was about to say.

"I will. Connor? Hello? My name is Elias and I will start repairing your systems now." was he speaking while opening a case with the needed biocomponents.

"Will he be alright?" asked the officer while getting Hank off Connor and instead wrapping a blanket around him.

"I will built in a substitute and then search if his original parts are still here. The full repair will be in the android care center, though."

 

\- ~ -

 

Hank had stayed for the whole process. He stayed right next to Connor's bed when they repaired every single scratch and dent. 

"Android RK800 #313 248 317 - 51, named Connor." said Elias after hours of work.

"System online."

"Can you run a scan and tell me if there are any damages left?"

"Scanning . . . alerts turned off."

"Turn them on, then."

"Alerts turned on. Scanning . . ." the LED flickered yellow for a second. "Hardware systems fully functional. Software instability detected. Main processor to 50% online as a means to prevent a shutdown."

Hank took in a sharp breath. "What does that mean?! Connor!"

"Lieutenant, I don't think that is-" Elias started, but got interrupted by a scream.

"NO! I DON'T WANT THIS!!"

"Connor!" Hank called out again, gathering the trashing android in his arms. "I'm here, kid. You're safe."

"H-Hank?" Connor pulled himself out of the hug and looked up with tears in his eyes.

Elias stepped closer. "Connor, are you alright? Do you need further assistance?"

"I... M-my s-ssoftware seems defective... I a-appear to i-imitate... L-Like c-c-cold..."

Elias gave Connor a soft smile before he nodded at Hank and left the room.

"Wh-what..."

Hank embraced him again. "Shit, I thought I'd loose you."

Connor weakly hugged back, still shaking violently. "S-S-Sorry, H-Hank."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you like that."

The lieutenant felt his shoulder slowly getting wet with Connor's tears and started to softly run his hand through the younger's hair.

"S' al-alright."

"Do you want to talk?"

Connor shook his head. "I- I d-d-don't und-derstand. M-My systems are... are f-functional, b-but I f-feel-" he broke off with a sob.

The sight broke Hank's heart. "It's okay to be confused, Connor. It's part of being alive. But I guess what you're feeling is 'shaken up'. You had a rough day, son."

Connor tilted his head to hide his face further into Hank's chest, allowing the other to see the LED flickering in a dangerous red. "I d-don't want t-t-to f-feel like this."

"Hey, you know what? We should get home, Sumo needs his favorite legs to sleep on." Hank tried, with success as the light now switched between yellow and red.  
The android nodded as answer.

"Come on, son. Up you go." Hank said and pulled Connor off to turn around and give the android a piggyback ride. "Shit, I am too old for this."

"Y-You sh-shouldn't- ah- H-Hank!" Connor gasped as they left the safety he came to associate with the room.

"Hey my favorite plastic-" Gavin started but was left standing as they two of them rushed by. "I thought you plastic prick fixed him?" he asked Elias, who he had asked to fill in forms concerning Connor's damages.

Elias gave him a sweet smile. "I did, flesh bitch."

 

\- ~ -

 

Once at home after a silent car ride, was Hank carrying Connor over to the couch and laid him down. Sumo ran up to the android and happily waggled his tail upon seeing him.

"H-Hey."

The big dog whined and jumped up to lay down on Connor, licking his face. Hank smiled as he saw how the action caused Connor's LED to flicker blue again.

"How are you doing, son?" Hank asked as he sat on the floor next to the couch.

"Better..."

"And now in a sentence, please."

"I feel better, Hank. I appreciate your concern." Connor replied with a small smile.

Hank smiled back softly. "I think we should talk about what happend."

"I... I don't remember anything useful, lieutenant."

"Dammit, Connor!" Hank bursted out. "Stop trying to hide your emotions with that robo-attitude of yours, I know it's bullshit!"

Connor flinched at that and his light flickered between red and yellow again. "I-I was scared. I was just so _scared_. I felt them t-take me apart, it... it had hurt so much. They had damaged my eyes and head first, everything was dark when I went online. I only remember walking home from the station and then coming online in that room with my alerts going wild."

"Shit..." the lieutenant cursed. "Hey, uh, you can take samples, right? How much can your little stomach hold?"

Connor looked confused as he tilted his head and answered. "I have a special system that dissolves liquids used for samples in the speed of about half a cup, precisely speaking 100 milliliters, per day."

"Temperature limit?"

"482 degrees. In fahrenheit. It's 250 degrees in celsius. Why are you asking me this?"

Hank rolled with his eyes and went to the kitchen. "Thank you, Professor Know-it-all, half a cup of not burning shit would have been enough."

Connor wondered what the other was doing, but he didn't feel like getting up. Besides, there was a heavy Sumo weighing him down he would have to push off first.

"Here." Hank said after a few minutes and gave Connor a small cup.

The android analyzed the steaming liquid with questioning eyes.

"Come on, kid. What are you staring at?"

"I'm looking at a heated beverage made out of chocolate, milk, sugar and whipped cream, in that combination known as 'hot chocolate'. It contains 322.168 kilojoules of energy, 10.74 grams of carbohydrates, 2.34 grams of fat, 3.52 grams of protein, 2 milligrams of caffeine-"

"Connor, I swear. Drop the robo-act."

The android blinked a few times before he cautiously took a sip. Well, if you could even call it that. He dipped his tongue into the liquid before gathering some on it and then pulling it back inside his mouth.

"And?"

"It's warming. But not only because of it's temperature... I don't understand... but I think I like it."

Hank huffed a laugh and watched Connor try to take a sip like a human and almost spilling the hot content. "Should've known. All children love a cup of cocoa."

Connor left the liquid in his mouth for a few seconds before he answered. "I am not a child."

Hank hummed. "How old are you, then?"

"Five months, 4 days, 18 hours and 25 minutes."

"Really? Wow. That doesn't make you a child, it makes you still a baby." the older laughed. "No but seriously Connor, you may look like an adult and be smart all you want. Your heart is still that of a child."

Connor pouted a little, which just confirmed Hank's statement in his head. Then they rearranged themselves to both sit on the couch, Sumo still on Connor's lap, watching TV as the younger drank his small cup of chocolate.

 

\- ~ -

 

**!-WARNING: BIOSTIMULANTS IN DIGESTIVE SYSTEM DETECTED-!**

> Analyzing . . .

> Traces of anandamide detected  
> Traces of caffeine detected  
> Traces of phenethylamine detected  
> Traces of theobromine detected  
> Traces of theophylline detected

> No harmful substances found

> No difficulties with dissolution of caffeine, theobromine and theophylline detected

> Difficulties with dissolution of anandamide and phenethylamine detected

> Probability of effects from anandamide and phenethylamine consumption: 0.o0w3rr03R%

> Software Instability detected

> Probability of effects from anandamide and phenethylamine consumption: 89%

> Starting dissolution of substances . . . 0.1%

 

"Connor? You okay, kid?"

Connor opened his eyes, not remembering when he had closed them in the first place and smiled widely. "Yes."

"Are you sure? You blinked yellow and red for a second and... yeah, you had a shitty ass day." Hank asked with worry in his eyes.

"I just started dissolving the chocolate." Connor grinned.

"...And? What's so great about it?" Hank asked, still suspicious.

"I seem to be having trouble with some substances." the android exclaimed and then hugged Sumo with the most content and happy expression ever seen.

Hank groaned and put his head in his hands. "Now what? You're grinning like an idiot for not being able to eat chocolate? Do I need to drag your ass back to the robot hospital?"

Connor shook his head against Sumo's fur. "I'm fine. But I think... I want a nap."

Hank let go of his face to stare at Connor's strange change of mood and behaviour. "Okay... but first you explain yourself. And no fancy science words I don't understand."

"To say it in your words, Hank, I am high as shit because of the happy making drugs in chocolate." Connor chuckled.

"Jesus Christ... I got an android high on chocolate... what disaster would happen if you drink alcohol?!"

Connor hummed in thought. "Alcohol dissolves quickly, but for a short time my deviancy would cause intoxicated behaviour as well."

"It was a rhetorical question, Connor. Now come on, it's well past android bedtime. And I will not carry you again, my back still hurts." Hank said and got up, stretching.

Connor saw Hank slowly leaving and felt his intoxicated happiness fade. "Hank! Wait!"

"What is it?"

"D-Don't turn off the lights here, please..." he confessed, feeling scared of being alone in complete darkness again.

"Oh but I will, so get your ass and Sumo in my bed already. I'll follow soon."

Connor blinked and then slowly got up, movement light and a little sluggish. He carefully entered Hank's bedroom and took off his shoes and changed into a simple shirt and sweatpants. The only reason Hank had bought these clothes were for lazy weekends so that Hank didn't have to feel bad when running around in sleeping clothes while Connor was still wearing the uniform he used for work.

He crawled into bed and pulled Sumo close, smiling in content. A few minutes later was Hank joining on the opposite side of the bed. "Of course, cuddle with the dog's front, so that if he farts in his sleep Hank has to endure it."

Connor laughed, feeling exhausted but happy.

> Standby mode initiated

> Standby mode in 00:30 seconds

Hank only rolled with his eyes and turned off the light. "This okay?"

> Standby mode in 00:20 seconds

"Yes."

"Then have a good night, son."

> Standby mode in 00:10 seconds

"Good night, dad."

"...fucking finally, about time y- Hey are you already sleep-"

> Standby mode activated

> Online in 07:59:00 hours

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it, maybe leave something nice to make my day <3
> 
> Also, the hardest part about writing this was to find out american measurements. If I googled or spelled anything wrong, please feel free to tell me, I appreciate that as well as constructive critics! :)


End file.
